GPA DWA S2 P2 E5: The Digimon Emperor Strikes Again
by DisneyFan229
Summary: The Digidestined and their Pokemon and Digimon are having a picnic in the Digital World. While they are eating, their partner Digimon and Pokemon are trapped in a cage by the Digimon Emperor who plans on enslaving them. It is up to the Digidestined with the help of two old friends to save their Pokemon and Digimon from the evil clutches of the Digimon Emperor!


Bray! Braixen cried looking into a mirror. Annie took the mirror from her. Come on Braixen, it's time for our picnic in the Digital World. Annie knelt to her Pokemon. You want to look pretty right? Annie asked. Bray! Braixen nodded her head. Good girl! Annie petted her on the head. Jolteon walked up and helped Annie put her hat on her head. Thanks Jolteon. Annie thanked her. Jolt! Jolteon went to lay down. Vulpix and Zorua both walked up to Annie. Vul! Vulpix smiled. Zoro! Zorua smiled. Ready girls to go to the Digital World? It's going to be a fun day. Annie smiled at her Pokemon. Meanwhile Katrese was grooming her newly evolved Lucario. Lucario was enjoying her fur being brushed. Luke! She sighed. There, good girl. She said putting the brush down. You ready guys? She asked the rest of her Pokemon. Eevee, Meowstic, and Lycanroc nodded their heads. Lucario walked up and handed Katrese's Digivice to her. Thanks, Lucario! Ready? She held her Digivice up to the Monitor. Let's go! Ray and Gabrielle were both grooming Eve, Gabrielle's Espeon, and Daniel, Ray's Delcatty. Kayla was training her Ralts which evolved into Kirlia and then evolved into Gardevoir. Gardevoir, use psychic! She cried. Kayla's partner, Veemon was sitting on a rock watching his partner happily. Pretty soon, Gabrielle, Ray, Crystal, Erika, Katrese, Annie, Cilan, Mimi, Lillie, Bridget, Mallow, Sarah, Kayla, Jeanette, Eden, and their Pokemon and Digimon met up with the other Digidestined. Hey guys, ready for the picnic? Kari asked with Salamon at her side. Salamon was the rookie Digivolved form of Gatomon. Her Gatomon was tired from fighting the Digimon Emperor and she had deddigivolved to Salamon. TK's partner, Patamon was resting on his shoulder. Davis was holding DemiVeemon, his partner. Yolei had Hawkmon on her arm. Cody had Armadillomon sitting by his side. Well guys, let's go. Gabrielle said happily. They picked out a spot and the trainers let out their Pokemon. Gabrielle: Eve, Pik, Litta, Toge, The Eevee Twins, & Roxa. Crystal: Venusaur, Vaporeon, Rowlet, Raticate, & Sandshrew. Erika: Blastoise, Raichu, Popplio, & Drifloon. Katrese: Meowstic, Eevee, Lycanroc, & Lucario. Annie: Vulpix, Jolteon, Zorua, & Braixen. Cilan: Pansage, Chespin, and Purrloin. Mimi: Hanna, Samantha, Mina, Sparky, Rainy, Delilah, & Penny. Ray: Mud, Tree, Snivia, Croaky, Daniel & Litty. Lillie: Vulpix, Lillipup, Growlithe, Eevee, & Lycanroc. Bridget: Totodile & Rattata. Mallow: Bounsweet & Lilligant. Sarah: Skitty, Whismur, Azurill, Treecko, Eevee, & Poochyena. Kayla: Mudkip, Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Gardevoir, Skitty, & Azurill. And Eden: Umbreon, Bayleef, Raticate, Azumarill, Furret, & Vulpix. Jeanette released her Pokemon: Marill, Bellossom, Pidgey, Wooper, & Wynaut. Their partner Digimon ate alongside the Pokemon. Pik nuzzled against Hanna. Lucario came over to Annie's Braixen and kissed her on the cheek. Are you sure that Lucario's a girl? Annie asked. Yes, Katrese said and she checked Lucario's bottom to make sure she had girl parts, Lucario did. Annie checked her Braixen's bottom also, she was a girl too. I hate to say it, but I think our Pokemon are Homosexual. Annie explained. Katrese made a face. What does that mean? She asked. It means they're gay since they're both girls and like each other. They are also known as Lesbians. Suddenly an Airdramon with a dark spiral around his body came flying through the air with a cage and it dropped on all of the Pokemon and Digimon: Espeon, Pikachu, Litten, Togedemaru, Vulpix, The Eevee Twins, Venusaur, Vaporeon, Rowlet, Raticate, Sandshrew, Blastoise, Raichu, Popplio, Drifloon, Meowstic, Eevee, Lycanroc, Lucario, Vulpix, Jolteon, Zorua, Braixen, Pansage, Chespin, Purrloin, Pikachu, Plusle, Minun, Pichu, Dedenne, Pachirisu, Raichu, Swampert, Sceptile, Servine, Greninja, Torracat, Delcatty, Vulpix, Lillipup, Growlithe, Lycanroc, Eevee, Totodile, Rattata, Bounsweet, Lilligant, Skitty, Whismur, Azurill, Treecko, Eevee, Poochyena, Mudkip, Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Gardevoir, Skitty, Azurill, Marill, Bellossom, Pidgey, Wooper, Wynaut, Umbreon, Bayleef, Raticate, Azumarill, Furret, Vulpix, DemiVeemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Salamon, Renamon, Biyomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Lillymon, Gazimon, Gatomon, Agumon, Meicoomon, Floramon, Veemon, MarineAngemon, Dracomon, BushiAgumon, & Tentomon were all trapped. The Digimon Emperor aka Ken Ichijouji revealed himself to be on Airdramon. Now I have all your Digimon and Pokemon to turn into my slaves. Now it will be impossible to stop me. The Digimon Emperor snickered. You won't get away with this! Gabrielle snapped angrily. Give me back my Salamon! Kari said angrily. Give me back my Patamon! TK yelled. Give me back DemiVeemon Ken or else! Davis glared at him. Or else what? Ken demanded Davis. I haven't thought of or else yet. Davis said. Kari glared at Davis. Kari be nice. Erika reminded her. You'll pay for stealing our Pokemon and our Digimon for your own sick plans! Sarah yelled. Say goodbye to your Pokemon and Digimon for good, because you'll never see them ever good. I'll work them to death. The Digimon Emperor grinned evilly. You can't do this! Katrese yelled. I'll make you pay for this Ken! Yolei yelled. I can't believe I ever had a crush on you! You're a very sick person! What kind of person would do this to living creatures? Ray yelled. Goodbye Digidestined! The Digimon Emperor slashed his whip and Airdramon flew away carrying the cage. We've got to stop him somehow! Cilan said. We can help! A familiar voice said. It's Mimi and Michael and Togemon and Seadramon! Kari said happily. Go Seadramon! Go rescue those Pokemon and Digimon! Michael told his Digimon. Help Seadramon, Togemon! Mimi said. Needle spray! Togemon said as she launched her signature attack at the cage releasing it from Airdramon's claws. WHAT? Ken yelled angrily. Seadramon please catch the Pokemon and Digimon! Hurry! Michael yelled. Seadramon managed to catch the Pokemon and Digimon and they ran back to their trainers and partners. Braixen, are you okay? Annie hugged her tightly. Heh! Ken smirked. He slashed his whip and dark spirals flew at the Pokemon and Digimon. It's payback time! Michael yelled. Seadramon, attack! Seadramon destroyed the dark spirals before they could reach the Pokemon and Digimon. Why don't we make him pay, Renamon? Gabrielle asked her partner Digimon. I'm with you Gabrielle! Renamon agreed. DigiArmor Energize! Gabrielle held her Digivice in the air. Renamon Armor Digivolve to Foxmon, the Fox of Lovership. Fox Claw Swipes! Foxmon swiped at Airdramon sending Ken flying off. AHH! Ken screamed. Another Airdramon with Ken's partner, Wormmon flew over and caught him. Master are you okay? Wormmon asked Ken. Ken just smirked. Let's retreat! He ordered. The Digidestined and Pokemon trainers cheered. Togemon DeDigivolved to Palmon, Seadramon DeDigivolved to Betamon. Good job, Palmon! Mimi told her partner. Anything for you Mimi! Palmon said happily. Good riddance! Betamon said. He won't be bugging you guys for a while. Michael nodded at Betamon and let him walk up his shoulder. Foxmon changed back into Renamon and she walked over to Gabrielle. We were in the Digital World and a Frigimon told us that you needed help. Mimi explained. Sorry we missed the picnic! But we came just in time to save all of the Digimon and Pokemon too! Mind if we join you? Michael asked. I love picnics! Betamon said. Settle down! There's plenty for everyone. Hawkmon said. Yolei knelt to Hawkmon and smiled at him and ruffled his feathers. Stop it Yolei! You're making me uncomfortable! Hawkmon cried. But Yolei just laughed and kept ruffling his feathers. The Digidestined along with Mimi and Michael and their Digimon and Pokemon finished their picnic. Soon it was time to go back to their worlds for the day. The Digidestined said goodbye to Mimi and Michael. Thanks for the help Mimi! Gabrielle said waving. No problem Gabe! Mimi waved back. Soon the Digidestined said goodbye to the Digidestined from the Pokemon world. See you tomorrow then Gabe? Kari asked with Gatomon at her side. Gatomon had gotten her energy back and was no longer Salamon. See you tomorrow, Kari! Gabrielle waved. Gabrielle and her friends soon returned to the Pokemon world and like always, their journey continues!


End file.
